The present invention relates to a crimping press for producing a crimped connection by means of an upper tool and a lower tool, in which the upper tool moves in a linear motion to crimp onto an end of a conductor a crimp contact which can be laid on the lower tool.
The European patent specifications EP 0 884 811 and EP 0 902 509 show a crimping press having a motor and a gear arranged on a stand. Also arranged on the stand are first guides on which a crimping bar is guided. A shaft which is driven by the gear has at one end an eccentric pin, and at the other end a resolver for detection of the rotational angle. The crimping bar consists of a slide which is guided in the first guides, and a toolholder with a force sensor and a holding fork. The slide is loosely connected to the eccentric pin, whereby rotational motion of the eccentric pin is converted into a linear motion of the slide. The maximum stroke of the slide is determined by the upper dead point and lower dead point of the eccentric pin. The toolholder actuates a tool which, together with an anvil forming part of the tool, produces the crimped connection. The tool has a die-carrier with a carrier-head which is loosely connected to the holder fork. Arranged on the die holder are a first crimping die and a second crimping die, which together with the correspondingly formed anvil produce the crimped connection.
A disadvantage of this known device is that the die-carrier which is guided in the tool housing causes forces by friction, or that other forces can arise as a result of jamming, and that the forces distort the measurement of the crimping force.